


Rock Hard

by itskimdaily



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex, Smut, late night sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itskimdaily/pseuds/itskimdaily
Summary: After a long day working, you came home late in the night to find your boyfriend waiting for you.





	Rock Hard

It was late at night when you finally came home, tired after the intense hours of rehearsal, you mentally thanked yourself for having the idea to shower and change clothes before leaving your ballet class. You slowly unlocked the door and tried to be as quiet as possible, leaving your bag at the side of the entrance and locking the door again. You got rid of your shoes and walked in your fingertips amid the dark apartment, knowing that your boyfriend would already be arrived from his trip and would be sleeping. But then your breath caught in your throat when you arrived in your bedroom doorway, seeing him lying amid your white sheets and being illuminated by the moonlight coming through the open window. You bit your bottom lip admiring his physical exposed and gulped when you noted that he was naked. And awake.

“Tom?” you whispered, feeling the heat rise through your body, an effect that only he could cause to you so quickly.

“Yes, my love?” he leaned on his elbows so he could look better at you, licking his lips before smirking.

“I missed you.” you lifted a hand to your hair, releasing of the bun and letting it drop on your shoulders. You suddenly didn’t feel so tired, the way Tom stared at you increasing your arousal.

“Show me.” he ordered hoarsely, making you shudder.

“Don’t take your eyes.”

You smiled innocently, rising your hands over your thighs, lifting your dress slightly before taking your hands to the buttons, opening them up one by one and letting your fingers caress the skin that was being exposed. Your dress fell to the floor exposing your breasts and lace pantie, you slid your hands from your neck to your breasts, caressing them for a moment before sliding your hands toward your panties, playing with it before you take it.

“Stop,” Tom ordered again, making you look up searching for his eyes, smiling when you noticed the lust in his blue ones. “Come here.”

You approached the bed with slow steps but having time to support only one knee on the mattress before Tom pulled you to straddle his waist and wrap his arms around your back. His mouth went directly to your breasts, playing with his tongue before he pulled your nipple between his teeth, sucking hard. You felt his fingers playing around your throat, making you arch your neck a little and whimper. Then with a quick movement, his body was hovering over yours, his knees pressing your thighs apart, and a whine escaped from your lips as he quickly tore your lace panties and one of his hand moved between your legs to press against your clit.

“Are you already wet for me, my love?” Tom groaned against the skin of your neck, you felt him sucking your sensitive spot and you knew that the next day would have a hickey there.

“Yes…” you moaned, trying to move your hips to reciprocate his movement on your clit, but Tom noticed your intentions and pulled his hand away to hold on your thigh while the other hand he used to support him on the mattress. “Please, don’t tease me anymore.”

“You need to behave first, baby girl.” you heard him whisper while grinding down onto your core, you bit hard your lower lip to keep a moan and Tom chuckled, lifting his face to be able to stare at you. “Who am I trying to fool?“

You moaned loudly in surprise when you felt Tom thrust hard without notice, he didn’t wait for you to get used to him and kept moving into you. Your fingers clutched at his shoulders while your body shivered with each deep thrust. With almost a month without him, your body was on fire and completely sensitive so soon you felt contracting around him tightly, and Tom’s eyes rolled back.

“Shit, you’re so damn tighter than before,” he growled in pleasure, increasing the speed and strength, making the sound of your bodies bumping against each other take the room in the mixture of your groans. “I will not last long tonight, my love.”

“Almost… Oh, Thomas.” you mewled, feeling one of his hands between your bodies moving against your clit and your head roll back on the pillows, your lips parted and your moan got caught in your throat as your orgasm came powerfully.

Tom moaned next to your ear when he reached his climax, decreasing slowly his movements until he stopped and fell at your side, gently pulling you to cuddle in his chest. You were silent as you tried to catch your breath and you just giggled when you felt Tom’s heart beat wildly. He kissed your temple than kissed your hair, stroking your face before sliding his fingers up to your chin, lifting your face to look at him. Tom smiled tenderly, leaning to kiss your lips with all his passion and longing, pulling out a small sigh from you.

“God, how I missed you.” he sighed in relief, holding you against his body a little longer before raising from the bed, he picked up his shirt that it was your favorite handing to you so then he could put a boxer, Tom smiled as he lay back on your side and watched you put his shirt. “You’re so beautiful, I really am one of the luckiest men in the world.”

“And I’m one of the luckiest women in the world.” you giggled, lying with your back against his chest so you could sleep spooning and he readily hugged your waist, hiding his face in your neck.

“What would I do without you?”

“You wouldn’t be one of the luckiest men in the world.” you sighed, closing your eyes as you felt him chuckle behind you.

“I love you too, my love.” Tom kissed your neck, and you felt your heart warm. You loved to make sex with your boyfriend, but what is really good are the moments that you’re like this.

“I know.”

 

buy me a [coffee ](https://paypal.me/railops)♥           follow me on [tumblr](http://suivezlalune.tumblr.com/) ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be glad to know what you're thinking about my work. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are welcome! ❤️


End file.
